


breaking free

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doodles, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at some Frank/Draculoid!Gerard</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking free

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I haven't drawn anything since last year because I haven't really been *feeling* all that inspired to. Which sucks, by the way. So I figured I should nudge myself along and try out this idea I've had. Sorry it's kind of blegh, though.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [also here on lj](http://writtenonarms.livejournal.com/5408.html)


End file.
